httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neero
Neero is a Hushbogle that was trained by Oriana. He appears in the upcoming story Bad Blood. His gallery may be viewed here. Biography To maintain his hatching process, Neero's egg was kept under a warm light for several months before the day he hatched. Incapable of using his sight, he couldn't understand where he was or why there were so many voices and other strange noises. Growing up, Neero was constantly being transferred from one cage to another. Despite the fact that he couldn't see what was going on, he knew for sure that the place he was in was unsafe and that he wasn't supposed to be there. Fortunately for Neero, something happened a few weeks after he had hatched. The vikings who were responsible for creating him had had a mishap and something caused the building they were in to explode. Luckily, Neero was able to use his thermal vision to navigate his way around the dark, dusted building and end up outside. Before fleeing, he heard sounds of other dragons but didn't dare to approach, thinking it was something more dangerous. He luckily knew how to use his thermal vision after practicing a lot in the building. He managed to find an empty cave in a nearby forest that he gladly took shelter in. He lived alone in that cave for nearly fifteen years, adapting to his surroundings and getting familiar with where his food source was and where he could have some 'play time'. Now, he is safe on both the Isle of Berk and Cliffswell Island with, who he thinks is, the best Dragon Rider any dragon could have. Appearance Neero is a red Hushbogle with an orangey-beige underbelly. He has spines covering his entire body, besides his wings and legs. His big, bulging yellow eyes strike fear to those he "looks" at. Personality Neero is fiercely loyal and cares deeply about Oriana. When it comes to protecting her, he may even risk himself so long as his best friend stays safe. He is an observant dragon that knows very well what is going on around him. However, due to the fact his eyes lack pupils, he definitely relies on his other senses such as hearing and smelling. Neero is what you would call 'feisty'. He does not like taking orders from any viking whom he doesn't know. Neither does he like to be rushed nor being told what to do. He thinks of himself as his own dragon who follows his own path. He is also very impatient and does not like to be kept waiting. Though, this is very contrasting of him as he himself does not like being rushed. Strengths & Abilities Snow Wraith Inherited ''' Thermal Vision Neero, like both his parents, has terribly poor eyesight and can only see a short distance ahead of him. So, he has thermal vision, a type of vision that distinguishes body heat in the form of heat signatures. Along with locating body heat, he can also see shapes, which helps him identify predators or other living things. Neero loves using his thermal vision because he considers it his "way of seeing". Firepower Neero has the same type of shot as his Snow Wraith parent, having a frost fusillade, which can blast objects multiple times at one succession. Though they are short-ranged, when used correctly, they can be extremely powerful. Strong Senses Neero has incredibly acute senses of hearing and touch. He can sense the ever-so-slightest change in his environment, including the most minor downfall of snow or the continuously altering temperature of the air around him. Neero can use these strong senses against his predators for his benefit. ---- '''Whispering Death Inherited Rotating Teeth Neero, like his Whispering Death parent, has rotating teeth that helps him create tunnels underground that he uses to his advantage. Spine Shots Neero also has the ability to shoot the spines on his tail, as a way of defence. History/Trivia Will be expanded very soon. Category:Alaska 27’s Category:Males Category:Alaska 27’s Characters Category:Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Tamed Dragons